Doraemon Goes to Zootopia
Doraemon Goes to Zootopia is an upcoming film. It will appear in a near future. Plot In a world populated by anthropomorphic mammals, Judy Hopps, a rabbit from rural Bunnyburrow, fulfills her dream of becoming the first rabbit officer in the police department of nearby city Zootopia. However, upon arrival, she is assigned parking duty by Chief Bogo, an African buffalo, who doubts her potential due to her diminutive size. During one of her shifts, she meets Nick Wilde, a con artist fox and his fennec fox partner Finnick. Judy abandons her shift to arrest a thief, Duke Weaselton. She is reprimanded by Bogo and nearly fired until Mrs. Otterton, an otter, arrives pleading for help to locate her missing husband – one of many animals recently missing in Zootopia. To Bogo’s dismay, Judy volunteers and agrees to resign if she cannot solve the case within 48 hours. She sees Nick in the last known photo of Otterton and tracks him down, blackmailing him into assisting her with the investigation by recording his confession to tax evasion. After acquiring Mr. Otterton’s license plate number, Judy and Nick track the vehicle to Mr. Big, an Arctic shrew crime boss. When both of them are nearly iced, Mr. Big's daughter Fru Fru intervenes identifying Hopps as the one who saved her. Mr. Big informs the pair that Otterton, his florist, had gone savage and attacked his chauffeur Manchas, a black jaguar. Judy and Nick locate Manchas, who mentions “night howlers” were responsible for attacking him before he goes savage and chases the pair out of his home. When Bogo and his reinforcements arrive, Manchas disappears. Bogo demands Judy resign, but Nick takes a stand insisting they have 10 more hours to solve the case. As the pair leaves, Judy learns from Nick that he was bullied by prey animals as a pup and became a criminal, believing he would be stereotyped as one no matter what due to being a fox. Wilde realizes that the city’s traffic camera system may have captured Manchas’s disappearance, and the pair consults Assistant Mayor Bellwether. They identify the captors as wolves, hence “night howlers”. Judy and Nick locate Mr. Otterton and the missing mammals at Cliffside Asylum. All are predators and have gone savage like Manchas. The two discover Mayor Lionheart consulting with Dr. Madge Honey Badger about the predators' condition. The pair escape with the evidence and the police swarm the area, arresting Lionheart and Dr. Honey Badger. Having developed a friendship with Nick throughout the case, Judy requests that he joins the Zootopia Police Department and become her partner, which Wilde happily considers. However, during a press conference, Judy mentions that the savage animals are predators and argues they have gone back to their “natural state.” Nick is hurt and angrily walks out on her offer. Fear and discrimination against predators spread across Zootopia, and a guilt-ridden Judy resigns. During this time, pop singer Gazelle holds a peaceful protest and publicly asks for the harmonious Zootopia she loves to be restored. Back in Bunnyburrow, Hopps learns from her former bully Gideon Grey that the "night howler" are flowers that have a severe psychotropic effect on mammals. Judy returns to Zootopia and reconciles with Nick after being told where he is by Finnick. They locate Weaselton and catch him. With help from Mr. Big, Judy learns that Weaselton has been collecting night howlers for a secret laboratory. The pair discover the lab and find sheep scientists creating a night howler serum which has been injected into predators via dart guns. Judy and Nick race to the ZPD with the evidence, but the sheep scientists pursue them. Just short of the ZPD, the pair encounters Bellwether, who tries to take the evidence. Realizing Bellwether is the mastermind of a species-supremacist conspiracy, Judy and Nick try to flee, but Bellwether shoots a dart at Nick and calls the ZPD for help. Nick becomes savage and corners Judy, but it turns out the pair were acting and had swapped out Bellwether’s darts for blueberries. With Bellwether’s confession recorded on Judy's carrot pen, the two have enough evidence to unravel the conspiracy. Bellwether and her accomplices are arrested for their crimes. When informed and interviewed on the matter, Lionheart explains that he had no knowledge of Bellwether's plot, but fully confesses his crime of illegally imprisoning the savaged predators during his confidential mission by stating that it was done for the "right reasons." Some months later, Judy is reinstated into the ZPD. The savage mammals are cured by an antidote. Inspired by Judy's faith in him, Nick joins the ZPD as the first fox police officer and Judy's new partner. During the credits, all of Zootopia enjoy a performance by Gazelle while Bellwether angrily watches the live streaming from prison. Trivia *Like Barney Goes to Zootopia, Doraemon and friends disguise as the animals but Ichi, Peko, Chippo and friends. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films